A Gift to Remember
by Lilac Rain
Summary: .SasuHina. Surprisingly, no one remembers the birthday of Uchiha Sasuke. What is he to do, one that is not used to being ignored? He sulks of course. But, a certain, shy girl, remembers...


I woke up this morning and glanced over at my Naruto calendar, but had to look at it again to make sure I wasn't insane. (Am I a nerd to have a Naruto calendar?) It's Sasuke's birthday today! Whoop tee doo. Wrong, I don't like Sasuke, at all. That's why I decided to mourn and wear all black as me and my friends tortured our Saucekay plushies we bought only to hurt it.

Yes, I'm insane. But while I was aimlessly throwing plastic knives at the suffering plushie, tied to a tree with barbed wire, I randomly came up with a SasuHina one-shot.

I do love Sasuke, but I hate him at the same time, ya' know? Review for the sake of Saucekay's happiness!! D:

--

-

Sasuke kicked once again at the same stone, sending if farther away, but just to kick it again in a few moments. The sun was going down, resulting in a multicolored sky, whom Sasuke didn't bother to marvel at this evening.

No one, absolutely no one, had remembered his birthday. Not even Sakura, the girl who used to obsess over him and squeal when he walked the same path of her. Right now, Sasuke wouldn't even look in her direction. Naruto seemed to forget about it too. "The number-one knuckle-head ninja" nickname was so exact, it was scary.

Though, everyone had acted like this ever since his return to Konohagakure. Sasuke now just felt rejected, left out, almost how Gaara grew up. Sasuke kicked the mere stone once more, before finally stopping his aimless stroll to nowhere. Is this actually what he wanted to return to, after all this time? Sasuke shook his head and denied it. But, at least one person had to remember, right?

--

The trembling reflection stared right back at him, as it remained in its place in the broad river. The water shook, like Sasuke was a wild beast, ready to pounce on its weak prey. Sasuke swung his right leg, and the tip of his shoe lightly skimmed the water, producing tiny ripples of the shimmering water.

He was sitting on the pier he normally sat on, when younger. Whom also where he sat when his elder brother had turned against the Uchiha clan and murdered all his family. Sasuke kicked the water this time, summoning large ripples to separate in the lake. The sun sank farther down into the horizon, signaling for the moon to take its turn.

"I guess no one is going to come to me and wish me a happy birthday. Not that I, care or anything." Sasuke sighed as he reluctantly rose from his position. Ready to go, he was just about to turn around when he heard a vague whisper.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?"

_'Sakura?'_ Sasuke thought instantly, _'No, it's too soft and delicate...'_ Sasuke turned around and saw not Sakura as he guessed, but-

"Hinata? That's your name, right?" Sasuke asked unsure. He hadn't ever been in contact with her before, it was hard to believe.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Hinata slowly approached Sasuke, it wasn't hard to believe this though. Sasuke furrowed his brow slightly.

"What are you doing here, out of all people?" He had known from Naruto's endless rants that this girl was weird, but deciphering more realistic, she was shy and secluded. Yet, Sasuke felt like smacking himself after saying that sentence.

"Oh, um, not for any--...particular reason!" Hinata blurted out from nowhere, ironicly repeating what Sasuke did. Sasuke took note from the tint of red on her cheeks before replying.

"Oh, okay. I understand, that's just what I'd expect from anyone now these days!" Sasuke forced out a chuckle, and a very small, but fake smile. Hinata's expression went concerned as Sasuke's eyes stared diagonally towards the ground.

"Well, it's getting late. I should go home, and you should too. You a mature girl, you don't need an escort, do you?" Sasuke shoved his hands deep into his pockets and began walking past Hinata, now highly interested in the ground. Hinata turned her head to follow Sasuke as he slowly got farther away.

_'Hinata! Get a hold of yourself! Just do it already!'_ Hinata got a serious face on. She wouldn't disappoint Sasuke, not today, not ever.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun!" Hinata ran towards Sasuke at full force. Sasuke curiously looked back, and completely turned around when he saw her charging towards him.

_'Is she gonna tackle me? That's really too far, even Sakura wouldn't go that far.'_ Sasuke got ready for the impact. It didn't really matter now, no one cared about him anymore anyway.

Wrong.

Sasuke felt something touch his lips, and had to stare for the longest time before it registered in his mind. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's warm neck. Her foot only lifted slightly off the ground, not trying to imply anything too huge.

Hinata's face was a bright red by the time she broke from him. Sasuke continued to stare at her violet eyes, shining in the moonlight. Hinata bit the tip of her index finger, embarrassed, yet proud.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun. I hope you l-liked your p-present..." With that, Hinata ran off, her face getting redder and darker by the millisecond, leaving a very puzzled and perplexed Sasuke behind, mouth opened somewhat.

Only when Hinata's figure got smaller, her hair glowing and flowing with the wind, did Sasuke get a hold of himself, but whisper:

"Wow."


End file.
